1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital photographing apparatus. More particularly the present invention relates to a method of operating an image pickup device of a digital photographing apparatus for reducing generation of smear while decreasing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus includes an image pickup device that generates an electric signal from an incident light. The digital photographing apparatus further includes a display for displaying an image corresponding to the electric signal which is generated by the image pickup device. The digital photographing apparatus can preview an image of an object by using the display as a viewfinder, and adjust composition in a preview mode for acquiring a still image. The preview mode displays a real-time moving image of an object on the display of the digital photographing apparatus. That is, a user determines the composition of a picture while watching the real-time moving image of the object that is being displayed on the display, and takes a picture of the object. When a moving image (i.e., movie) is acquired using the digital photographing apparatus (e.g., using a moving picture mode), the user also determines the composition of the moving image while watching the real-time moving image of the object that is being displayed on the display, and takes a picture of the object.
However, in a conventional digital photographing apparatus and a conventional method of operating an image pickup device, when a real-time moving image of an object is displayed on a display of the conventional digital photographing apparatus in the preview mode for acquiring a still image (or the real-time moving image is displayed on the display in order to acquire a moving image), the image pickup device generates a large number of electric signals which are processed in the displaying operation. Accordingly, power consumption increases or smear generated in the image pickup device deteriorates the quality of the real-time moving image displayed on the display.